


Lie in the Bed You Made

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is the best friend Jim could have, because no one else would call Jim on his shit the way Bones does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie in the Bed You Made

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between movies just because Christine Chapel got written out of the series because J.J. Abrams is a fucking cunt and man I'm so salty my blood pressure is through the fuckin cessna skyline ok I'm not gonna be over it for a while.

The hit comes out of nowhere and leaves Jim stumbling dazedly for a few moments while he tries to prepare himself for an onslaught of attakcs. He's not surprised to be jumped, to be honest, but he  _is_ surprised someone would jump a starship captain in uniform.

"Jim you ass!" Bones yells, grabbing him by the collar and landing another hit. "Why did you have to fuck everything up?"

What did he do? Jim doesn't know what he's done recently to warrant this abuse, but he's not about to tolerate it for much longer. He struggles to pull himself free of Bones' grasp and block the third hit, but Bones just slams him into a wall.

"Tell me why Christine Chapel, my best and brightest nurse, handed me her transfer letter today!"

Jim's brow furrows in confusion. "I don't know Bones! Now let me go before I have your court martialed for insubordination!" Jim hates having to pull rank, but it seems to have some effect on Bones. He slumps forward and gingerly touches his bloody nose when Bones steps back, letting him go.

"She is a highly skilled and competent nurse with experience already in crisis situations. Do you know how hard it is to get a medical staff that doesn't lose its collective shit when everything starts blowing up around them?" Bones growls, backing Jim against the wall. "Christine Chapel is a goddamn goddess and you had to go and treat her like the piece of shit you are!"

"McCoy!" Jim barks, finally tired of the unclear issue at hand. "You had better take the bass out your voice and explain to me what your problem is. You can have any nurse in Starfleet; why are you getting so ornery over her?"

Bones balks at Jim, a look of disbelief washing over his face. "You don't even know her?"

Jim shrugs. "Short, blond chick with the up-do?"

"Yes, Jim."

"I've seen her around...might have seen her at a bar or party..." Jim trails off, trying to remember her face.

"Well while you try to recall any useful memory from your drunken escapades, I'll help fill you in," Bones mutters, rage barely bubbling at the surface. "You raped my best nurse!"

Jim can hardly believe it, so he laughs. Apparently, it's the wrong move, because Bones tries to hit him again. Jim dodges, and Bones' fist meets metal, the loud thud echoing down the corridor. There's a slight indentation, and Jim is beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't rape anyone, Bones. I think I would remember - "

"Unless you were piss drunk!" Bones yells. "She handed in her transfer slip to me and explained she didn't feel safe serving under your command. I asked why, and she told me you had taken advantage of her. She doesn't trust herself not to take advantage of you being incapacitated and kill you. Honestly Jim, I'm not sure  _I_ trust myself not to kill you right here and now!"

The weight of Bones' words come crushing down on him, along with the feeling of regret and utter shame. Had he been that drunk? Surely she was putting out the signals -

"Bones, if what you said is true," Jim begins carefully, "Then why are there no charges being brought against me?"

"Because knowing your luck, Pike would just have those charges cleared for you and no one would be any wiser, except that some bitch lied about Jim Kirk raping her. Are you honestly this fucking stupid, Jim? People get raped all the time and hardly ever report it because people like  _you_ and the brass wouldn't believe them or just sweep it under the rug!" Bones shakes his head in disgust. "I'm ashamed to call you my friend."

Watching Bones walk away, Jim tries to reconcile the new information. He thought he wasn't a rapist; he wasn't raised in the best of environments, sure, but he isn't a disgusting, vile, criminal like those guys. He's clean and intelligent and doesn't _have_ to rape anyone to get laid. Jim stands there in the corridor, trying to not let this get to him. From what he could tell, only Christine, Bones, and he knew, so that meant everything is between them, hopefully. 

Jim sucks in a shuddery, deep breath and regains his composure. He doesn't know how to apologize, or if he even should. Does Christine even want an apology? Would she accept it? How does he move on from this, now knowing something more about himself than he ever expected? And how many other women were like Christine, and he just thought everything was okay?

Jim's head swims as he walks past Yeoman Rand, unable to even meet her eye. How can he trust himself around anyone for that matter? The answer is that he won't; Jim doesn't trust himself around anyone but Bones, the only friend he has who knows what he's done and will even bother acknowledging him. But Bones said he's ashamed, and the sound of that word bounces against Jim's skull until he's resentful of Bones. It's not like he's squeaky clean - he's said some pretty harsh things about his ex-wife and what he wishes would happen to her.

_But he didn't actually do anything,_ Jim tells himself, and again, he's left with nothing but hollow shame, guilt, and utter fear for what he's capable of.


End file.
